1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of preparing carbon-coated manganous oxide (MnO) as well as carbon-coated manganous oxide prepared using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cuprous oxide is a common marine antifouling coating. However, copper compounds are toxic. Manganous oxide is cheap and abundant in the nature, so it is a promising substitute for cuprous oxide. However, manganous oxide is relatively unstable, which greatly limits its antifouling potential.